Die Prophezeiung
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Rufus macht sich sorgen wegen einer Prophezeiung.


Die Prophezeiung

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

Warnung: Silly, Humor, OOC, kein Plot und keinen Sinn. Ich habe es geschrieben, was erwartet ihr da von mir?

Beta: Qan-chan

Bemerkungen zum Schluss

Pairing: Nicht wirklich

* * *

Die Prophezeiung

Rufus hatte schlechte Laune. Und das war ganz allein Renos Schuld... Na gut, nicht ganz alleine Renos Schuld. Eigentlich war es Elenas Schuld, schließlich war es ihre bescheuerte Idee gewesen zu dieser dummen Wahrsagerin zu gehen. Außerdem und überhaupt glaubte er auch nicht daran, denn schließlich war er Rufus Shinra, Präsident der Shinra Electics Power Cooperation und als solcher war er ein rational denkender Mensch. Also gab es so etwas wie Vorhersagen, die wahr wurden gar nicht... Nur leider entsprach das nicht den vorhandenen Tatsachen.

Wütend starrte er die Schachtel Pralinen vor sich an und verfluchte sein Schicksal.

Die Worte der Wahrsagerin geisterten in seinem Kopf herum und hinterließen ein unheilvolles Echo, welches ihm tierisch auf die Nerven ging. Rote Rosen, Pralinen und ein heimlicher Verehrer. Immer und immer wieder.

Er hatte nicht an die Prophezeiung geglaubt... jedenfalls bis gestern, denn da lagen doch tatsächlich rote Rosen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Rote Rosen auf SEINEM Schreibtisch. Wie kamen die dazu? Er hätte sie am liebsten weggeworfen, und war auch schon im Begriff jenes zu tun, als Elena die Tür öffnete, das Szenario erblickte und grinste. Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm das blöde Gewächs aus der Hand genommen und in eine Vase gestellt. Jetzt standen sie dort und erinnerten ihn ständig an die dumme Prophezeiung.

Nicht das er anfangs viel davon gehalten hätte. Nein, zuerst hatte er das ganze als dummen Zufall abgetan, dann als dummen Streich von Elena, nur leider hatte sich die Situation heute verändert, denn da lagen unwiderruflich und ganz real Pralinen vor ihm. Und das war ja noch nicht mal das Schlimmste. Nein, das Schlimmste an der Geschichte war Elenas Neugier, denn sie hatte solange genervt, bis sie die Identität des geheimnisvollen Absenders herausbekommen hatte. Dieser stellte sich als kein geringerer als der hauseigene Chaot Reno heraus. Natürlich hatte sie es ihm sofort erzählen müssen. Tja, und nun saß er hier und dachte nach, wie er das Ganze lösen sollte.

Reno direkt darauf ansprechen oder das ganze doch als Zufall abtun? Aber wenn ein Zufall auf einen Zufall folgte, dann war es doch kein Zufall mehr... oder? Er wusste es nicht.

Entnervt stand er auf.

Die Wände engten ihn ein. Er brauchte einen Ortswechsel. Nur wohin? Egal, Hauptsache weg, er würde schon wissen, wohin, wenn er angekommen war.

Eine Stunde später öffnete er die Tür zum Seventh Heaven. Erst hatte er nicht hierhin gewollt wegen Reno, schließlich hing er hier die meiste Zeit rum, aber dann hatte er sich gedacht, das besagter Rotschopf und Grund seiner Probleme eigentlich arbeiten sollte und dementsprechend nicht hier sein würde, also wäre es gefahrlos. Eigentlich, denn schließlich ging es hier um keinen geringeren als Reno und man wusste nie genau, wo eben dieser gerade steckte. Es war schon häufiger vorgekommen, dass Reno hätte arbeiten sollen, aber lieber irgendwo anders war. Warum er Reno noch beschäftigte und nicht schon längst gefeuert hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Gut, keine Spur von Reno und auch von niemandem sonst. Okay, das stimmte nicht ganz. Tifa war da und löste allem Anschein nach ein Kreuzworträtsel.

Verlegen räusperte er sich und im selben Moment hätte er sich auch schon selbst ohrfeigen können. Er war der Präsident der Shinra Elec.. und so weiter und so fort und als solcher war er niemals verlegen oder unsicher. Nie nicht. Niemals. Unter gar keinen

Umständen. Aber es war auch schon zu spät umzudrehen, denn Tifa hatte den Kopf gehoben und ihn angelächelt. Jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, hätte lächerlich ausgesehen und im Grunde genommen war es das auch.

Wovor sollte er Angst haben? Jeder ging in eine Bar, also warum nicht auch er?

„Hey, na, was willst du?", Tifa lächelte ihn immer noch an.

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oh, was ist? Sind wir ein 'Du' nicht gewöhnt?", neckte sie ihn.

„Grmpf", was für eine intelligente Antwort.

Tifa schien sie zu amüsieren, denn sie kicherte.

Kicherten eigentlich alle Frauen immer? Elena tat es auch ständig und es ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Also, was darf ich dir bringen?", Fragte sie noch einmal.

„Weiß nicht. Irgendwas. Was trinken denn die anderen immer?"

„Reno trinkt immer etwas Alkoholisches, Rude Kaffee, Elena Limonade, Tseng Tee, genau wie Cid, Yuffie... "

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Bring mir irgendwas, was die Laune hebt.", Unterbrach Rufus und sah sie genervt an.

„Okay. Hier bitte".

Rufus sah auf den Schokoladenriegel, den Tifa vor ihm auf die Theke gelegt hatte. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wirklich ihr Ernst sein?

Entgeistert starrte er sie an.

„Schokolade hebt die Laune", erklärte sie ihm, „Vertrau mir."

Er sah sie zweifelnd an, dann ergab er sich seufzend und wickelte das Stück Schokolade aus seiner Verpackung.

„Ich fühle mich kein bisschen besser", meinte er nach dem ersten Bissen.

„Wart's ab. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst was dich bedrückt?"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil dafür eine Bar da ist. Man geht hin, wenn man sich alleine fühlt und redet mit dem Barkeeper. Der lässt ein paar schlaue Sprüche vom Stapel und schon sieht die Welt nicht mehr ganz so düster aus. Hat dir niemand erklärt, wie das in einer Bar abläuft?"

„Nein, und ich bin auch sehr froh darüber."

Missmutig starre er sie an. Der blöde Schokoladenriegel half kein bisschen, aber das hätte er sich auch denken können, denn schließlich kam der Tipp ja auch von einer Frau und wegen einer Frau saß er ja jetzt in diesem Schlamassel.

Weiber! Er konnte ganz gut auf sie verzichten... na gut, das stimmte nicht ganz.. Auf Dark Nation konnte er nicht verzichten... Hey, DAS war es! Warum war er nichts schon viel früher darauf gekommen?

Schnell knallte er Tifa ein paar Gil auf den Tresen, dann rannte er wie von einer Hornisse gestochen aus der Bar.

Das er da nicht früher darauf gekommen war. Dark Nation. Die Lösung all seiner Probleme. Gut, zugegeben, er hatte nicht vor, Reno Dark Nation zum Essen zu servieren, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, aber mit Dark Nation ließ sich wunderbar reden. Sie hörte ihm zu und sagte kein Wort, was eigentlich auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ein Panther war.

Noch bevor er richtig in der Wohnung war, rief er schon: „Hey, Dark Nation, ich muss mit dir reden!", Und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen.

Träge hob besagter Panther den Kopf.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber es ist unglaublich wichtig. Hörst du?"

Dark Nation blinzelte und legte sich anders hin.

„Ich meine, die ganze Sache ist wirklich kompliziert und alles", er lief wild mit den Händen gestikulierend im Zimmer auf und ab, „Aber ich muss einfach wissen was ich tun soll. Siehst du, da war diese dumme Wahrsagerin und dann dies und dann das und jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob Reno in mich verliebt wäre. Was soll ich denn bloß tun? Ich meine: Reno! Von allen Leuten. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er mein erster Verehrer wäre oder so, aber er ist der erste Verehrer, den ich persönlich kenne. Das macht die ganze Sache ja so kompliziert. Verstehst du? Ja, du verstehst mich. Vorher habe ich sie einfach ignoriert, aber bei Reno geht das doch nicht!", Er holte tief Luft und sah Dark Nation an. „Ja, du hast recht. Ich sollte mir zuerst über meine eigenen Gefühle klar werden, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, WAS ich fühle. Klar, auf der einen Seite wäre es ganz schön eine feste Beziehung zu haben. Ich meine, ich hatte schon lange keine feste Beziehung mehr... . jedenfalls keine die länger als eine Woche gehalten hat... okay, okay, 24 Stunden, aber dafür kann ich nichts. Die waren alle nicht mein Typ. Da ist es doch nicht meine Schuld. Was heißt hier, ich soll mich nicht so zickig haben? Ich habe halt Ansprüche und die Hälfte von denen hast du doch auch nicht ausstehen können, also bitte, ja! Ich meine, Reno kennst du. Und du magst ihn. Ob er dich allerdings mag, ist was anderes. Nach dem letzten Stromschlag, den du ihm verpasst hast, ist er nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen, aber zurück zum eigentlichen Problem: Auf der anderen Seite weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich dazu bereit hin, eine dauerhafte Bindung einzugehen. Wie würde denn so eine Beziehung mit ihm aussehen? Kann er treu sein? Kann ICH treu sein? Oder hätten wir regelmäßig einfach nur Sex miteinander. Was gar nicht so schlecht wäre, vorausgesetzt Reno ist gut, aber in die Richtung hast du wahrscheinlich auch nichts gehört, oder? Man könnte es ja mal auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen und dann sehen, wie es weiter geht. Ich meine, im Grunde spricht nichts dagegen. Oder hast du irgendwelche Einwände? Zugegeben, er ist nicht unbedingt der Zuverlässigste und er baut manchmal... gut meistens... okay, okay, immer Mist, aber trotzdem: Er ist ein netter Kerl, wenn er will. Er hat mir rote Rosen geschickt. Das beweist doch schon alles, oder? Einen Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert. Was sagst du dazu? Ja? Ja. Gut, okay, dann hätten wir das auch entschieden und ich werde ihn morgen darauf ansprechen. Wie, das weiß ich noch nicht, aber das kann ich mir ja immer noch überlegen." Bester Laune verließ Rufus das Zimmer. „So und jetzt gehe ich duschen."

Dark Nation drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.

Rufus war nervös. Er arrangierte nun schon zum x-ten mal seine Sachen auf dem Schreibtisch neu und kontrollierte, ob sein Anzug auch wirklich perfekt saß. Kurz und gut: Er benahm sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, was ihn ärgerte. Genervt, wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Wanduhr zu und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte herum.

Wie lange konnten eigentlich fünf Minuten sein? Unendlich lange, wenn man nervös war und wartete.

Noch vier Minuten. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

Noch drei Minuten. Die Anspannung stieg.

Noch zwei Minuten. Die Anspannung war schon nicht mehr zum Aushalten..

Noch eine Minute. Rufus zwang sich ganz normal zu atmen..

Noch 10 Sekunden... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... . Nichts. Totenstille. Kein Reno.

Nervös wanderte sein Blick von der Tür zurück zur Uhr. Reno war schon geschlagene 12 Sekunden zu spät.

„Morgen, Chef", Reno trat breit grinsend und bester Laune die Tür ein und schreckte Rufus aus seinen Gedanken, die welcher auch immer gearteten Natur gewesen waren.

„Reno... schön, dass du auch noch kommst", er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Jupp, hast doch gesagt, ich soll um 10 hier sein."

„Habe ich und jetzt ist es... gleich 30 Sekunden NACH Zehn.", Renos Art machte ihn fertig.

„Und?", Unbekümmert ließ sich Reno in einen Sessel fallen, „Um was geht es eigentlich?"

Rufus holte tief Luft. Jetzt war also der entscheidende Moment gekommen. Hier und jetzt würde sich sein Leben verändern. Vermutlich. So genau konnte er das nicht sagen.

"Reno, ich weiß, dass die Rosen und die Pralinen von dir sind", Rufus bemerkte, wie sich Reno anspannte und wesentlich gerader hinsetzte.

„Wir sollten darüber reden, denke ich".

„Ich.. Also,... ich", stotterte Reno herum und sah verlegen zur Seite.

„Reno, ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, es zuzugeben, aber wenn du erst einmal die Wahrheit gesagt hast, dann wirst du sehen, dass es dir besser geht. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", Beendete Rufus seine kleine Rede und schaute Reno erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser druckste noch eine Weile herum, bevor er nuschelte: „Also, gut. Okay, ich gestehe. Ich war es, aber du musst mir glauben, ich habe es nicht mit Absicht getan. Wirklich! Die Telefonschnur lag einfach im Weg und ich bin drüber gestolpert und dabei ist das blöde Telefon heruntergefallen und kaputt gegangen. Ehrlich. Es war keine Absicht. Ich werde es auch ersetzen. Versprochen. Und als Wiedergutmachung habe ich dir die Rosen und Pralinen geschickt. Wirklich. Es tut mir leid", Reno schaute betreten zu Boden.

Rufus hatte im ersten Moment einfach nicht gewusst, was er fühlen sollte.

Reno hatte sein Telefon kaputt gemacht und er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über den Kopf heiß gemacht, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass Reno in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein?

Eine unbändige Wut machte sich in ihm breit.

„RENO!", Brüllte er und warf besagtem Turk eben jenes kaputte Telefon an den Kopf, so das der arme Rotschopf K.O. zu Boden ging.

Rufus funkelte den Bewusstlosen noch wütend an, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Prophezeiungen, pah, so was stimmte doch eh nie und wo waren eigentlich die Unterlagen, die ihm Reeve hatte schicken wollen?

Mit verträumtem Blick stand Yuffie in der Tür zu Rufus Büro und schaute ihn an. Sie hatte extra den Auftrag von Reeve angenommen, Rufus wichtige Unterlagen zu bringen, nur um ihren heimlichen Schwarm sehen zu können.

Ende

* * *

Bemerkung:

1. Für mich ist Dark Nation weiblich.

2. Ja, Rufus innerer Monolog sollte so sein. Das ist pure Absicht. Schließlich will ich, dass der Leser außer Atem am Schluss ankommt, damit er sich ungefähr vorstellen kann, wie schnell Rufus redet ( und ja, das ist unglaublich OOC von ihm, aber mir ist es egal.)

3. Und ja, Haustierbesitzer legen so ein komisches Verhalten an den Tag. Es ist also nichts ungewöhnliches.

Wenn jemand auch nur ein klein wenig geschmunzelt hat, während er die FF gelesen hat, dann hat sie ihren Zweck erfüllt.


End file.
